Jordanhazy
|deleted = yes }} History Jordanhazy was created on November 9, 2008. Almost immediately he applied to, and was granted membership in the New Pacific Order. He chose the New Pacific Order because of its large size and rich history. He was interested in joining a large and active community, and sought out those attributes in his alliance search. He also desired an alliance with history, since a long history showed that the group had stood the test of time and was a structure he could contribute to and help maintain. The New Pacific Order fulfilled those requirements, and so he joined the Order on November 9, 2008. Once he was a member he spent some time absorbing and learning the history of the New Pacific Order, and he was honored to be joining such a proud tradition. In his time in the Order, several people have had an influence on Jordanhazy. Xantha and Trigon both taught Jordanhazy the finer points of military tactics, which proved to be useful to Jordanhazy as he fought in several wars, including InFANtile War, NPO-Jarheads War and the War of Armageddon. Many other Comrades within the New Pacific Order have also influenced Jordanhazy, from members of Military Intelligence and Military Command, to the many members of the Order who simply do the jobs that need to be done, without any fuss or hassle. Jobs and Duties Jordanhazy joined the Mentor Corps of the New Pacific Order in October 2009, where he was placed in the position of Beta Mentor. As a mentor he is responsible for the education of new members, to ensure that their understanding of both game mechanics and Pacifican culture is as complete as it can be. He is instrumental in ensuring that new members of the Order are able to contribute to the Order as rapidly as they do. Jordanhazy was a field agent in the Military Intelligence of the New Pacific Order. He kept an eye on the events in the cyberverse to locate and assess situations that could potentially compromise the security of the New Pacific Order and the safety of her members. He also helped monitor various rogues and other enemies of Pacifica to prevent them from harming members of the Order. As a procurer in the Tech Corps, Jordanhazy is responsible for producing whatever tech is required for the Order's needs. Having performed his work diligently, Jordanhazy was promoted to the honorary role of Senior Procurer. The Sitter Division in the New Pacific Order is responsible for watching over the nations of any Comrades who need to take a leave from the game, supervising their nations by collecting taxes, paying bills, and making sure the nation is in tiptop shape when they return. Jordanhazy was promoted to Deputy Head Sitter in October 2009, which brought the added responsibility of overseeing the department as well as ensuring that the matchups between sitters and the Comrades who were taking a break goes smoothly, and that no problems result. Recruitment Corps Jordanhazy joined the Recruitment Corps in 2008. He started a member of the New Nations Division, messaging new nations to try and recruit them to the New Pacific Order. Instead of the scattershot, mass message approach favored by most recruiters, Jordanhazy tried to be more targeted, finding out what each ruler was interested in and convincing them that the Order was the best alliance to join. His hard work and dedication led to many new, productive members of the New Pacific Order, as well as several awards. He was awarded the Meritorious Recruiter Medal for his work ethic and successful recruitment efforts, as well as several Outstanding Recruiter Awards from the Corps. - Meritorious Recruiter Medal In August 2009, Jordanhazy was promoted to Talent Agent within the Recruitment Corps. His hard work within the New Nations division brought him recognition and new responsibilities. As a Talent Agent of the New Nations division, he is in charge of making sure each new nation created gets a message extolling the virtues of the New Pacific Order. In the words of Comrade Ash, his direct superior within the Recruitment Corps. Positions within the NPO Current Pacifican Duties '''Former Pacifican Duties I '''Former Pacifican Duties II Awards War Ribbons Category:Individuals Category:Former member of New Pacific Order